Adam's Story Bonanza,and Gunsmoke Crossover Story Series Book 1
by Emergencyfan25
Summary: This story is about Adam Cartwright who goes to jail for a crime,and he works at turning his life around while he is in jail,and after he gets out of jail.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't own the TV shows Bonanza,or Gunsmoke,or their characters. All I own is the ideas that I made up to write this story. I made everything up in this story,and I wrote this story using my own ideas.

Chapter 1: Adam Cartwright is a bad man

One day Adam Cartwright is out on the streets of Virginia City,and he is out robbing people's houses,and stealing items from people's homes when they are not home. He steals jelewery which is very expensive to buy,and he steals TV's,and money from people's houses.

He does five houses a day,and he can run away very fast,so he doesn't get caught. He tries to sell the stolen items,but it doesn't work very well.

He hasn't gotten caught yet,but he will get caught sooner or later for what he has been doing. Adam hides the stuff that he has stolen,so he doesn't get caught with stolen items in his possession.

Meanwhile,on that very same day Marshal Matt Dylan is the sheriff's office trying to get caught up on paperwork. He is working on some paperwork that he had to get caught up on,and while he is working a new pile of paperwork comes in for him to do,and on top of the pile is a wanted poster for Adam Cartwright.

On the wanted poster it says that Adam is wanted for theft,and robbery. Matt looks at the wanted poster,and he is puzzled by this. He doesn't know what to think.

He decides that the best thing for him to do is go out,and investigate the case. He gets up from his desk,and he walks to the door of the office. His deputy Festus Hagan talks to him for a few minutes.

Festus Says," Where are you going Matthew,and has a crime been committed?"

Matt responds,"Yes,a crime has been committed by Adam Cartwright he is wanted for theft,and robbery. I have to go out,and find him. He needs to be arrested for what he has done,and since I am the Marshal here in Virginia City it is my job to go out,and find Adam,so he can be put under arrest."

"I'll stay here,and keep an eye on things for you while you are gone."

"Good man Festus,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

They finish up their conversation,and Matt goes outside. He gets on his horse,and he goes out to find where Adam is at. He takes the picture of the wanted poster with him,and he goes out to investigate the case.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Adam is caught,and arressted

When Matt arrives he gets off of his horse,and he sees Adam coming out of a house with some valuable items which he has stolen. Adam now knows that he gets caught red handed,and he knows now that he is in trouble. Matt talks to Adam,and he questions him.

Matt says,"Adam what have you got there?"

Adam responds,"Nothing special just some stuff."

"stuff that's valuable,and stolen I'm going to have to search you,ok Adam."

"Ok."

They finish up their conversation,and Matt searches Adam really good. He takes away all of the items that Adam has in his possession. He talks to Adam for a few minutes.

"Adam I'm placing you under arrest."

"What am I under arrest for?"

"You're under arest for robbery,and theft. It's a crime to steal things from other people,and I won't tolerate it."

"Ok."

They finish up their conversation,and Matt places Adam in handcuffs. Adam wants to run away,but Matt won't let him. Adam wants to run away because he got caught,and he doesn't like it very much. Matt talks to Adam for a few minutes.

Matt says,"Adam if you run away it won't be good for you."

"Ok,I won't run away,and I'll stay put right where I am at."

"Ok,that's good."

"Yes,it is."

They finish up their conversation,and Matt puts Adam on his horse,and he takes him back to the sheriff's office in town. It only takes them a few minutes to get back to the Sheriff's office where Matt works at. Matt takes the valuables in as evidence for Adam's case.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Adam is put into jail

A few minutes later they arrive back at Matt's office,and they get off of his horse. He takes Adam inside,and he puts Adam in jail.

Adam doesn't like being in jail,but he has to go to court,and he is tried for the crimes that he has done. Adam doesn't want to go to court,but he knows that he has to. Matt talks to Adam for a few minutes.

Matt says,"Adam if you don't go to court it won't be good for you."

Adam responds,"Ok,I'll go to court like I'm supposed to."

"Ok,and that's good."

"Yes,it is."

They finish up their conversation,and Matt keeps Adam in jail until it's time for his court date.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Adam is convicted of robbery,and theft

The next day Adam goes to court,and he is found guilty of robbery,and theft. After the trial is over with Matt takes Adam back to his office,and he is placed back into jail. Matt talks to Adam for a few minutes.

Matt says,"Into jail you go Adam."

Adam responds,"Yes,I know I was found guilty for the crimes that I committed."

"Yes,that you sure were found guilty."

They finish up their conversation,and Adam has been sentenced to six to tweleve years in jail for robbery,and theft. Adam doesn't have the option of paroll during that time.

After Adam gets released from jail he is sent to live out at the Ponderosa with a man named Ben Cartwright. Adam learns how to take care of horses,and not get into trouble anymore. Matt goes out to the Ponderosa to check on Adam,and to see how he has been doing.

Adam is doing great,and he has something to keep him occupied instead of going out on the streets of Virgina City Nevada stealing stuff. He is more occupied with taking care of Chub,Cochise,Buck,and Sport the four horses that Been has on his ranch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Adam meets Ben Cartwright

A few days later Matt hears of a job for Adam out on a ranch called the Ponderosa. Adam has been released from jail,and Matt takes Adam out to Ben's ranch to meet Ben.

A few minutes later they arrive at Ben's ranch,and they get off of Matt's horse. They walk up to the front door of Ben's house,and they knock on his door. Ben is home,so he answers the door. He lets Matt,and Adam into his house. They go out into the living room,and they sit down. They talk for awhile.

Matt Says,"Hi Ben how are you doing?"

Ben responds,"Hi Matt,and I'm doing just fine what brings you here today?"

"Well,I heard of you needing some help,so I brought a young man here to help you his name is Adam."

"Ok,and yes,I'm in need of a lot of help around here."

"Ok,well I'll let you talk to Adam,and decide what you want him to do for you."

"Ok,that sounds like a good idea to me."

"Ok."

They finish up their conversation,and Ben talks to Adam for a few minutes.

Ben Says,"Hi Adam my name is Ben Cartwright."

Adam responds,"Hi Ben,and my name is Adam."

"I'm needing some help out here on my ranch what do you like the best?"

"I like horses,and I like being around horses a lot."

"Ok,well I could use your help out in the barn."

"Can I help take care of the horses out in the barn?"

"Yes,you can,and if you do a really good job then you'll get a reward after your finished."

"Ok,I'll do a really good job for you."

"I'll be out in the barn in twenty minutes to check on you."

"Ok,Mr. Cartwright."

They finish up their conversation,and Ben takes Adam out to the barn,so he can start taking care of the horses. Meanwhile Ben talks to Matt for a few minutes.

Matt says,"Well I have to be going now,and good luck with Adam. I'll be by every once in awhile to check on him to see how he is doing."

Ben responds,"Ok,and thank you so much for sending him here."

"You're welcome."

They finish up their conversation,and Matt leaves from the Ponderosa. He goes outside,and he gets on his horse. He rides back into town,and he goes back to work.

Meanwhile,Adam is working hard,and he is taking very good care of the horses for Ben. Twenty minutes later Ben gets up from the couch,and he goes out into the barn to see how Adam is doing. He talks to him for a few minutes.

Ben says,"How's everything going out here?"

Adam responds,"I'm all done taking care of the horses."

"You did a really good job to."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome,and as a reward you get to pick out a horse that you'd like to keep for your own."

"Ok,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

They finish up their conversation,and Adam looks at the horses. He chooses the brown one that he wants to keep. Ben talks to him for a few minutes.

"Have you picked out a horse that you like Adam?"

"Yes,I have,and I like this brown one. I'd like to keep him."

"That's now your horse you get to keep him,and since he's your horse why don't you pick out a name for him."

"I'll name him Sport."

"That is a very good name for him."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They finish up their conversation,and they leave the barn. They go back into the house,and Adam is fed a good dinner. After dinner he is so tired that he goes to bed early that night. He now owns a horse named Sport who is his companion,and friend. He takes very good care of all of the horses in Ben's barn including Chub,Cochise,and Buck. They are all Adam's new friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Matt has a talk with Ben

For the first few months Adam doesn't have an easy start to his new life because in his heart he doesn't want to go out,and steal anymore,but his mind keeps playing tricks on him. Matt goes to the Ponderosa to talk to Ben about Adam.

Matt says,"Hi Ben I just came by to see how Adam is doing."

Ben responds,"He isn't doing very well in his heart he doesn't want to go out,and steal,but his mind keeps playing tricks on him,and he keeps thinking about wanting to go out,and steal."

"That's not good."

"No,it isn't."

"You've got to do your best with Adam inside he isn't a bad guy it's just that his parents taught him how to steal,and that just keeps eating away at him. That didn't help him out at all."

"I know,but it hasn't been an easy task,and I couldn't stop them from doing that because I wasn't there,and I know that Adam loves the horses. He helps me out a lot with the horses,and he does a very good job of it."

"That's a good thing,and that's a start right there."

"But what else can I do for him?"

"Just show him how much you care about him,and love him. But most of all pray for him he won't make it through without prayer."

"I can pray for him I can do that much,but how do I show him that I love him?"

"Spend time with him,and get to know who he is. Do something that you both would enjoy doing like if he wants to go out riding go with him."

"That's a great idea,and I think that I can do that."

"I wish you luck Ben."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome,and I have to get going now. I have to go back into town because I've got work to do."

"Ok,bye Matt."

"Bye Ben."

They finish up their conversation,and Matt gets up. He walks over to the door,and he opens it. He goes outside,and he closes the door behind him. He gets on his horse,and he leaves from the Ponderosa. He goes back into town,an she goes back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ben has a talk with Adam

A few minutes later Ben sits down,and he has a talk with Adam like Matt suggested that he wants Been to do. Adam is just coming in from taking care of the horses out in the barn.

Ben says,"Hi Adam how are you doing today?"

Adam responds,"Hi Mr. Cartwright,and I'm doing fine. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine,and you can call me Pa if you want to,but I'm very worried about you."

"Ok,Pa,and why are you so worried about me?"

"Because I love you,and I don't want anything bad happening to you."

"Ok,Pa,and I love you to."

They finish up their conversation,and Ben wraps his arms around Adam. He gives Adam a hug,and he talks to him for a few more minutes.

"If there's anything bothering you please don't be afraid to come,and talk to me about it. You live here with me now,and I'm your Pa now. You can come to me,and we will talk about it."

"Ok,Pa I appreciate that because no one has really been there for me before,and no one has told me that they love me before. This is all new to me,but I think that I could get used to it. I love you."

"I love you to son."

They finish up their conversation,and Ben wraps his arms around Adam again,and he gives him another hug. Adam talks to Ben for a few more minutes.

"Thanks for the hugs Pa I really needed them."

"You're welcome,and yes,I know that you did."

They finish up their conversation,and Adam goes upstairs to his bedroom,and he plays in his bedroom for awhile. Ben Cartwright closes his eyes,and he says a prayer for Adam. He then gets up from the couch,and he goes to do his paperwork that needs to be done.

After awhile Adam gets tired,and he wants to go to bed for the night. He goes downstairs,and he talks to Ben for a few minutes.

Adam says,"I'm getting tired Pa,and I'm going to bed for the night."

Ben responds,"Goodnight son sleep well,and sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning."

"I will sleep well Pa,and I'll see you in the morning."

"ok,and I love you."

"I love you to Pa."

They finish up their conversation,and they give each other a hug,and kiss goodnight. Adam goes back upstairs into his bedroom,and he puts his pajamas on. He lays down in bed for the night. He closes his eyes,and he says a prayer. After he says his prayer he falls asleep for the night.

After a while Ben Cartwright gets tired,and he gets up out of his chair. He walks upstairs,and he walks down the hallway. He goes into his bedroom. He gets his pajamas on,and he lays down in bed for the night.

He falls asleep for the night. Adam,and Ben are both sound asleep for the night,and they don't wake up until the next morning.


End file.
